Such fastening devices with tolerance compensation are known in large numbers. For example, DE 101 51 383 shows such a fastening device which consists of a base element in the form of a blind rivet nut, an adjusting bush and a fastening screw. The blind rivet nut may be secured to the component A and comprises two axially opposing offset internal threads of which one thread forms, with an external thread of the adjusting bush, a thread pairing of a first thread direction and the other thread forms, with the thread of the fastening screw, a thread pairing of an opposing second thread direction. The adjusting bush is provided with resilient fingers distributed over the periphery which, when the fastening screw is screwed into the adjusting bush, bear against the thread of the screw and form therewith a so-called coupled connection. When screwing in the screw, therefore, the adjusting bush is turned therewith and as a result screwed out of the blind rivet nut until a flange of the adjusting bush, for the purpose of tolerance compensation, bears against the component A. When turning the fastening screw further and with a corresponding increase in torque, the coupled connection is released, so that then the two components may be tensioned by the fastening screw via the adjusting bush and the blind rivet nut.
The previously known fastening device has proved advantageous in practice. However, it is relatively costly as the blind rivet nuts are complicated components which are costly in production, due to the two threads of different thread directions and, in particular, the adjusting bush with the resilient fingers. The two elements also have to be produced from relatively costly material, in order to fulfil the various requirements to be set therefor such as the connection strength and resilient properties of the “coupled fingers”.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for fastening a component B to a component A with automatic compensation of tolerances in the spacing between the two components which is cost-effective in production and is nevertheless able to absorb high connecting forces.